Wars of the Dead
by takkycat
Summary: The citizens of Aminityville are taken hostage by none other than Danny Phantom! But is everything what it appears to be? SkulkerDanny Spoilers
1. The Unknown Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…if I did it would be VERY different and I would have censorship groups breathing down my neck! So, don't sue. I only have looks in wallet TWENTY BUCKS! I'M RICH! I'M RICH!

Warnings: rape, gang rape, slash/yaoi, blood, depressing stuff, AU, spoilers, H/C, lemon, lime, some OOC, probably more stuff I can't think of right now.

In my story, _The Ultimate Enemy_ did not happen, but Danny still has his ghostly wail and Box Lunch still exist (she's too cute not to!). Plus, humans cannot walk through stuff in the Ghost Zone. Danny and the other characters are also a little bit older (he's like 17 or so).

This is my first ever _Danny Phantom_ fic ever so I hope you like it! Ironically enough, it matches up with one of the lovely Istalindir' challenges.

Pairings: Skulker/Danny Walker/Danny OMCs/Danny

Wars of the Dead

It seemed like an eternity since the only high school in Amnityville, Casper High, had been destroyed by ghosts. It seemed so utterly impossible that it was only a month ago that the city's teens were going about their daily lives, walking to class, talking with their friends, and generally just being kids. Nobody knew why the specters had done it. Had they done it maliciously; had they done it because they were bored; or was the school building merely in their way? But one thing was for sure in the minds of the Amnityville citizens' minds, they did know who was responsible…INVISO-BILL!

For months, things had been unusually quiet and peaceful, no sign of ghost anywhere, not even the infamous Inviso-Bill. Even the ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were relieved at the break, but that had largely to do with the fact that they were rather preoccupied with the disappearance of their youngest child, Danny.

Now, you would think that in such a small town where everyone knows everyone else and their dog's business, the disappearance of a child would create more of a stir, but most simply assumed he had runaway. And who could blame him? Everyone knew the Fentons were completely out of their heads! Besides, Amnityville was such a nice, quiet little town (the occasional ghost attack not withstanding). It wasn't a big city with their big city problems of rapists, gangs, murderers, and child molesters. Once their son tired of his little rebellion, he would come home safe and sound like one of Bopeep's little lost lambs. Actually, in way, one could say they were right—in part at least.

On a day neither sunny nor rainy in late winter, just another average day in fact, Danny did indeed appear on the doorstep of his family home after disappearing at the beginning of summer. However, anyone who knew the boy could tell you quite clearly that this boy was anything but fine. His eyes held the haunted look of a war-weary soldier and held himself like a wounded animal, flinching at even the slightest touch. At night he rarely slept and when he did they were fill with some untold horrors, though he rarely screamed.

But, despite all this, no one could get him to utter a single word of what happened. However, the world kept on with its endless dance without stop while time played on with its steady tempo, and Danny once again attended classes. Amazingly, despite his long absence, he had managed to keep up with his studies; however he did have a variable mountain of makeup work to complete before the end of the school year. But, what was the most shocking to the students and staff of Casper High was his change in appearance…

"Hey," whispered Qwan, "Dash! Pssssttt! Hey Dash!"

Finally getting fed up with his daydreaming friend, Qwan crumbled up a ball of paper and threw it at Dash's blond head. Dash sat up immediately and lightly punched Qwan on the arm in retaliation.

"What was that for!" grumbled Qwan, keeping his voice low so that Mr. Lancer would not gripe at them. Since they were both football stars, they were usually let off the hook with only a slap on the wrist at most but it was still irritating to have their teacher lecture them like a couple of five year olds.

"For waking me up, dumbass!" Dash growled back. "I was having the best dream and you stopped it at the best part! So what do you want?"

Remembering why he had gotten Dash's attention in the first place, Qwan sat up straighter and his eyes gleamed with the unholy light of someone when they have a particularly juicy piece of gossip.

"Remember your little punching bag?"

Now Dash looked interested, "You mean Fenton?"

Qwan smirked, "Yeah, Fenton. He's coming back today!"

"What! But I thought he ran away…"

"Well, he's back now."

Dash snickered back darkly, "Well, we'll just have to give him a proper welcome home party won't we?"

The boys quieted as they heard the classroom door open.

Mr. Lancer turned to the door and said, "Ah, Mr. Fenton. How nice of you to…"

He trailed off as he saw the teen for the first time since the end of the last school year. If someone were to have dropped a pin in that classroom, people would have been able to tell you if it was metal or plastic from the ring, the room was so quiet. People had even seemed to stop breathing.

In stepped a boy with long silky black hair swept up in a braid reaching to the middle of the small of his back. He was a little over 5ft and had a very lean built. With a tapered waist and soft face, he could have easily been mistaken for a female. He carried himself with the wary grace of a gazelle deep within the heart of a lioness' territory, jaded, paranoid eyes visibly struggling not to dart about the room searching for hidden enemies. Although this Danny Fenton wore the same clothing and had the same, too pale coloring, he looked nothing like the loser these people thought they knew so well. The only ones not in shock was Danny's best friends Sam Mason and Tucker Foley. They alone not only knew where he had been all this time, but also had at least some idea what sparked Danny's transformation.

Almost visibly shaking himself, Mr. Lancer broke the silence with a jerk. "Mr. Fenton, if you please take your seat."

Danny moved quietly to the only seat open near his friends. After sitting and taking out a pen and notebook, he sat back and listened as Mr. Lancer resumed class.

He seemed to pay enough attention to Mr. Lancer's lecture as would borderline fanatic, holding on to each word desperately. He didn't dare let his mind wander off as he would have in the past, too afraid of where his mind might just wander to the very memories that kept him from his rest and made sleep his enemy. He almost screeched when the bell rang. As it was, he nearly leapt out of his skin. His friends looked on with concern.

He gave them a small wave to assure them as he began to gather his things, but before he or anyone else could leave, Mr. Lancer made an announcement.

"Beginning next week we will be reading _All Silent on the Western Front_, and we will be discussing war and its effects. I will distribute copies of the book on Monday."

Danny could feel the blood drain from his already pale face. He sat frozen at his desk.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam said carefully, being sure not to actually touch her friend. Although she was fairly sure Danny would not do anything, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah man! You look as pale as a ghost!" Tucker smiled as his little jab had the intended result.

Danny slumped out of his shock and shot Tucker a mild mock glare, "Funny, Tuck. You guys go ahead; I need to talk to Mr. Lancer. I'll catch up…"

"You sure, Danny?" Both Tucker and Sam had a feeling they knew just what Danny wanted to talk to Mr. Lancer about.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It'll only be a sec." With that, Danny made his way to the front of the room where Mr. Lancer was grading papers.

Having no choice, Sam and Tucker hurried to their next class.

"Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer looked up, "Yes Mr. Fenton? Can I help you?"

Danny looked unsure for a moment and then forged on, "Mr. Lancer, I was wondering if you would let me do…a different book."

Having years of experience teaching, the English teacher was used to having students trying to weasel out of schoolwork that they felt was "useless" and "boring".

"I assure you Mr. Fenton, that this book is quite important and…"

"Please, sir!" said Danny, the desperation in his voice evident. "You don't understand! I can't do this! I just CAN'T!"

"Oh, so I don't understand do I?" Lancer answered in a bored tone. "Tell me, Mr. Fenton, exactly what _is_ 'war'?"

Lancer already knew what he would say, just like all the others before him. After a minute's pause, he would either confess he did not know or say some juvenile interpretation of war that he gained from movies or television…the words of one who had never known the horrors and hardships of war. Now Lancer freely admitted he did not "know" war but he knew enough to understand just how serious war was.

Without a second's hesitation, Danny looked Lancer straight in the eyes and answered gravely, "War is destruction; war is death. It is innocents being sent out to killing or being killed for reasons they don't even know. Nothing survives war. A person may come out "alive" but a part of their heart, their very _soul_, is dead. War is no game; war is the lost of everything."

Lancer looked back at the "child" in shock. Barely keeping himself from stuttering he answered Danny's earlier question, "I will think about it…"

A week had passed since Danny had return to school and he was finally starting to relax a bit, but only slightly. Everyone but Sam and Tucker avoided him like the plague. This actually was not unusual, but the emotions that caused them to behave thus were. They looked at him as if he were a madman about to snap any minute. Finally, Dash decided it was time to remind him of Dash's "superiority," catching the boy off guard in the cafeteria.

The instant Dash laid his hand on the smaller teen's shoulder; Danny lashed out, hitting him square in the jaw. He fought like a wild animal, kicking and scratching. It was all Dash could do to cover his face and keep his eyes from being gouged out.

Lancer noticed the commotion and went to investigate. When he saw the "fight" he moved immediately to break it up. However, he soon found it was easier said than done.

It took four people to pull the thrashing youngster off the blond jock. Danny was clearly in another world. His eyes were glazed, staring into some unknown place and time. He covered his head with his hands, blood thickly crusting under the nails, fending off some unseen attacker.

Over and over he uttered as tears streamed from his eyes, "Subsisto , commodo. subsisto Is vulnero. Subsisto , commodo. subsisto Is vulnero." ¹

TBC…

Well, that's the first chapter. I'd write more but that seems to be a good place to stop. Plus…I hungry!

Don't worry, this will all make sense later (I hope)…not to mention the slashy goodness to cum! (Baaaaaddd pun…smacked by audience)

By the by, _All's Quiet on the Western Front_ is an excellent, if not extremely depressing historical fiction set during WWI.

¹ Latin for, "Stop, please. Stop. It hurts." (At least that's what the translator told me!)


	2. All Misery to the Queen

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, I TELL YOU! NOTHING! Especially not something as ewwy gooey, cuddly wuddly as _Danny Phantom_.

sigh Well, I tried one of those Subway's pizzas…it was pretty good, for a frozen pizza. I still think its odd for Subway's to sell pizza… Any who I'm nice and full now so I thought I'd type up the next chapter.

Oh, something I didn't say before, with any of my stories, feel free to take any of my story ideas as a challenge. Think its crap? Write your own version! Love it? Write your own version! Neither love it nor hate it? Write your own version! I'd love to read them. As I always say, "It's not the idea that is important, it's what you do with it!"

Wars of the Dead

Danny stared out of the window of the private jet, looking for stars peeking out through the opening of the velvety clouds. In a way, he felt relieved.

_Maybe they were right…I shouldn't have gone back so soon…_

After his little freak out in the cafeteria, he had spent the rest of the day waiting outside the vice principal's office. When his parents had arrived, they had a surprising guest with them…Vlad Masters, multi-millionaire, cheese-head, and the world's only other halfa. It was little known, but Vlad was also close friends (at least that is what his parents thought) with Maddie and Jack and thus was made Danny's godfather. Now, if this had happened a year earlier, Danny would have growled at Vlad and demanded what his plot was; however, within the course of last year, Vlad and Danny had what started out as a shaky truce but now was a close, almost father/son relationship. If fact, he could probably credit Vlad with saving both his life and his sanity…what little that remained that is.

He rose, expecting to go with them and speak with Lancer, but was told to stay where he was. After a moment of mute surprise, Danny felt a wave of rage wash through him. Vlad was the only one with the decency to at least look apologetic as they left to discuss his future as if he were some house pet with no mind of his own. He had earned the right to be treated as an adult, damn it!

So he sat seething in the uncomfortable office chairs for the next hour. It wasn't until he finally got his temper under control using the breathing exercises that Vlad had taught him that his family and Lancer exited the office. Once again, Danny rose expectantly from his seat, in part because of his eagerness to find out his fate and in part because those hideous chairs where killing his back!

_I swear those things are meant to be a punishment since you usually aren't sent here unless you're in trouble_, Danny thought to himself with a mental groan.

"Mr. Fenton, after talking with your parents and Mr. Masters, I have decided not to suspend you because of extenuating circumstances…" Danny let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "But, on one condition."

He felt the bottom fall out in the pit of his stomach. He knew this couldn't be good.

"You must receive counseling," Lancer looked at Danny with pity filled eyes. Danny felt the rage start to boil up again. He hated pity!

His mother stepped close to him and carefully wrapped her arm around her son, "Danny, we are worried about you. Please tell us what's wrong…what happened to you?" She look hopefully at her youngest only to see him avert his eyes and turn away like he always did. She sighed sadly and tried to stop the coming tears.

Seeing his wife about to break down Jack decided to take over, "Don't worry Danny! Good ol' V-man has offered to let you stay with him! You know, let you get away a while!"

"What! What about school!"

Lancer once again took control of the conversation, "You can come back at the beginning of the next school year…"

"But you said I wasn't suspended! And I'll be behind everyone else!"

Lancer looked at Danny kindly. He understood how important staying with his friends was to Danny but he felt this was for the best.

"This is not a suspension, Mr. Fenton. There is a specialist in Wisconsin Mr. Masters knows of that deals with…cases such as this. If you receive do this, your fight with Mr. Baxter will not go into your permanent records."

Danny felt his face redden before he slumped down in defeat. Lancer almost put his hand on Danny's shoulder before thinking better of it.

"Danny, if you wish, you can be tested to boost up a grade when you come back. Please understand, we only want to help you."

Danny looked at Mr. Lancer and gave him a weak smile, "Yes, sir. I know."

"…sty?"

Danny jerked from his thoughts. Once again he silently thanked Vlad for think of using one of his jets rather than having to fly themselves. He never would have been able to pay attention to where he was going long enough to reach Vlad's castle.

"Wha…?"

Vlad gave Danny a smirk, "I said, 'Are you thirst?' Really my boy, I know we are flying but you really must keep your head out of the clouds."

Danny groaned as he took the soda Vlad handed to him. He was just about to raise it to his lips when he paused and gave it an experimental sniff. The normal scents of water mixed with sugar along with the familiar faint acid burn were all apparent, but there was an underlying slightly bitter sent as well. Danny raised an eyebrow and put the glass down.

"Good boy," Vlad praised. "You are actually learning something."

"Well after waking up repeatedly to a drugged hangover, you are bound to get it eventually," Danny shot back as he was handed an unopened, and more importantly non-drugged, soda. "Great, I'm starting to get as paranoid as you."

"Good, Little Badger. You'll live longer that way."

"Don't call me 'Little Badger,'" Danny grumbled.

He sipped his drink quietly for a minute then smirked, "So…what were you doing way out in Amnityville?"

Vlad snorted his coffee…not a pleasant experience.

_Damn, he's getting more perspective._

"I don't know what you are implying…I was simply…in the neighborhood."

"You know Vladdy, for an evil master mind, you are a _really_ bad actor."

Vlad just sputtered there for a minute, although it did warm his heart to hear Danny's little endearment. Even though Vlad had become a second father to him, Danny could never feel comfortable calling him "dad" or "daddy." So he decided to make up a new term: "Vlad" + "daddy" "Vladdy." However, it was a term to be used in private only.

"You didn't have to follow me, you know…"

Vlad sat up straight, puffing out his chest and sticking his nose in the air, "Of course I did. That's my job as a godfather…I think." He smiled inwardly as Danny gave a quiet laugh at his godfather's hammy acting.

"No, you didn't…but thank you," Danny sighed and resumed looking out the window. "I guess you were right. I wasn't ready to go home yet…I just wanted everything to be normal again…"

"Danny, you were in a bloody war for the last year! You succeeded in destroying Walker but were nearly killed in the process! No one can just bounce back from that. You were forced to experience things that nothing should ever have to go through! You need to rest."

"I know! I know!" Danny groaned. He had been forced to have this argument for what seemed to be a hundred times.

Vlad cupped Danny's face and tilted it back towards him.

"No, I don't think you do. You may here," he pointed to Danny's dead and then moved it to his heart, "but not here. Danny, this is not some comic book. Even heroes break."

Danny looked sadly into Vlad's eyes, "I already am, Vladdy…"

Danny laid back against the bed, feeling more relaxed then he had in a while…not totally relaxed though; he only relaxed complete around…

**CRASH**

"MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A HARPY'S TWO CENTS WHORE!"

Danny snorted. Vlad had apparently forgotten that the servants had the day off thanks to the new Ghostly Spectral Union (GSU) and was currently trying to cook dinner. Considering how the kitchen was on the first floor and Danny's room (the only one not decorated with a Packers theme) was on the fourth and he could still clearly hear Vlad's "masterful chef skills" and resulting cursing from said "skills," _trying_ was the operative word.

About fifteen minutes later, Danny looks expectantly at the door.

…_3…2…1_

Vlad's head pops in, "What do you want on your pizza?"

_Yep, just another day at Hotel Masters._

Danny tossed and turned. While being unable to sleep was not an uncommon thing these days, something felt off to Danny that night. Actually something had felt off for the last few weeks but that night it was worse then ever. He was just on the brink of sleep when he shot up. His heart pounded in his chest. He could actually swear that it was pumping his blood so hard he could feel it moving in each and every one of his veins.

Without thinking he shifted silently, having given up his "battle cry" since it took up valuable time and warned his enemies of his presence, knowing only one thing…he had to get back to Amnityville!

He flew faster then he ever had before. Even then, it took well over three hours to get back to his home town. When he did get there he found there was no need to use his ghost sense; all he needed to do was fly towards the smoke coming from the crater where Casper High had been…

He flew over the wreckage, looking for survivors. Thankfully, it was still a while before anyone would arrive and the security guard had sneaked off to grab a quick coffee and bear claw, who knew slacking off would actually save the guy's life!

As he made a final sweep, he noticed something odd about the wreckage. Flying higher, some of the fallen beams and debris began to form words:

"ALL MISERY TO THE QUEEN!"

TBC…

I'll give a cookie to anyone who can figure out what this means!


	3. To the Very Last

Disclaimer: I do not now nor, most likely, ever will own _Danny Phantom_. sob

Wars of the Dead

The last month had certainly been an educational experience for the "elites" of the now destroyed Casper High, the only high school in the small town of Amnityville. At first, the students had rejoiced at having no school, but after about a week, they discovered their parents were not about to let their education be neglected (nor put up with them for the remainder of the time that it would take to rebuild the high school). However, most parents found that they could not afford to move to safer districts in other cities. No one would hire them and there was no point in leaving the dangers of a ghost infection of one city, only to struggle on the streets of another.

The parents of the most popular, and wealthiest, students tried to hire tutors from far off countries, but none would agree to come after the attack on Casper High made international news. After that, they tried to find other schools using their own special "influence." Finally, they had a bite since man's greed will often outweigh his fear when put to the test. These high class schools would teach them the most important lesson they could ever learn…what it is like to be unpopular. Although their looks and wealth had not changed, they were treated as if they had the plague. Any from Amnityville was isolated and shunned, even assaulted, as if they would somehow bring with them the ghostly menace that been attacking their town.

Of course, it was no time at all before they broke…They returned to their little corner of the universe to wait out the reconstruction of the school where they had reigned supreme. They had had a taste of the world outside of their little pond and found it bitter…

Unbeknownst to the city of Amnityville, a secret council was being held. The three newly crowned lords of the Ghost Zone sat in attendance as they discussed the fate of both the human realm and the spirit realm.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"It has to be! Who else would stage an attack like this? The only problem is that she is not strong enough to pull off something like this…"

The vampire look-a-like snorted cynically, "She doesn't have to be. Walker's men would be very eager to avenge their fallen leader, and being Walker's sister, they would follow her orders without question. After all, it is her right to avenge her brother's destruction…although I doubt that her motives are anything so altruistic!"

The youngest member, dubbed "the prince" of the group by the citizens of the Ghost Zone, shuddered as he thought of what would become of the two realms in that harpy's hands. "Then we have to get them out," he said firmly.

"Evacuate a whole town? But where would we move them to, let alone how?" The armored lord looked at the younger spirit as if he had lost his head…not an impossible thing here in the realm of spirits.

The vampiric lord, however, looked thoughtful, "Actually 'how' may not be a problem. Humans are panicky creatures to begin with and with the fear of another attacked by 'Inviso-Bill'," he smirked slightly at the semi-quiet groan his young companion gave, "it should not be that difficult to herd them into moveable groups…as to where though…" He looked expectantly at the prince, knowing he wouldn't have made the suggestion if he did not already have an idea, no matter how vague.

The prince leaned forward and said in all seriousness, "Here."

This caught both of the specters off guard.

"HERE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HERE?"

The prince fought down the urge to smack them both.

"Not here as in this room! Here as in the Ghost Zone." He turned to the armored spirit, "One or two of your islands would be perfect. You have a ton of creatures that could act as natural guards to discourage people from trying to escape and you have tons of cages to keep the animals…"

"Wait, boy, what do you mean 'the animals'?"

The youngest of the three sighed, "Look, all creatures, not just humans and ghost, can feel misery or can be used to create misery. Besides, I refuse to leave anything behind to that bitch's tender mercies! If we are going to do this, we are going to get everyone and every_thing_ out that we can…even to the last cockroach!" His eyes took on a haunted look as memories began to take hold. Seeing this, the armored ghost cleared his throat loudly and pulled the younger into his lap.

"Very well, little one. We won't leave any behind."

The prince laid his head against the other's chest, "It's gonna take a lot of people to pull this off…"

The vampiric ghost chuckled lightly, "You forget, Little Badger, just how many would gladly pledge their afterlives to you. You are their champion. Finding volunteers is one thing that we most certainly don't have to worry about!"

The prince lifted his head just enough to glare mildly at the other and grumble, "Don't call me that." He looked up at the spirit holding him and looked into his fiery eyes for reassurance, "Do you think we can do it? To the very last?"

He looked into the glowing green eyes, "Yes. To the very last…"

TBC…

Squeeeee! Another chapter! Sorry about not updating sooner…there's a bug flying around my family and it's no lady! smack

Ugh, my comp is being a pain…it's not converting over to html, so I am stuck using the school comps! But anyway, I hope everyone had a safe and (if not fun) minimally stressed Thanksgiving!

I know it's probably pretty obvious but can anyone tell who the three lords are? Don't worry, I'll knock off with all the secrecy soon, I just had to get one more in!


	4. Where'd Everybody Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_. I merely use him for my own sick amusement and to watch my friend's brain implode.

Now…LET THE FUN BEGIN!

Wars of the Dead

Days came and went, and once again the town seemed to be having a reprieve from their ghostly woes; but, unlike the last time, this silence was not so peaceful. Memories of the unearthly beautiful visage of Inviso-Bill floating above the wreckage of the high school still shown brightly in the people's minds, keeping them on edge. Was he trying to lull them into a false sense of security? What could the ghost be planning this time?

It wasn't long before they got their answer…

In a way, one could say it started out small…or with something small at any rate.

It started with babies disappearing from their cribs. Parents would get up in the morning to find their little ones gone without a trace!

Then, it was the older children, a few at a time, taken from their beds or walking about the town. If a guardian dared to even blink, they risked having their young taken. Of course, by now people were in a right panic. And the first to be blamed? Why, Inviso-Bill of course!

Some tried to flee but found their way blocked. However, it was not ghosts that stopped them, but fellow _humans_! To stop the rising panic and to appear as if they were doing something constructive, the government had issued a quarantine upon the city of Amnityville. Now, they citizens of this "popular haunt" could not leave, even if they wanted to, which they very much did!

At least one set of parents was able to breathe a sigh of relief that at least one of their children where safe. The Fentons could not feel more grateful that Danny was with Vlad rather than back home in Amnityville!

Not surprisingly, with the stress of missing their children, the people did not notice the decreasing number of animals…at least not at first. It started off with the strays. Homeless cats and dogs became a rarer and rarer sight; as did the various pests such as rats and cockroaches but few lamented over their disappearance.

At first, people could not understand why the outside had become so eerie. It took a moment for the more observant (which was a depressingly small percentage of the population) to make the connection that it was the lack of chirps, clicks, and buzzes of the urban wildlife. It had suddenly become just _too quiet_…

It wasn't until pets began to go missing that people really took notice. Even fish would vanish from their aquariums. Now, the people were well and truly frightened. Nothing was safe!

Nerves were stretched to the breaking point, but all the people could do was sit…sit and wait.

On some level, the people were actually relieved that they didn't have to wait long…

The sound of an ancient war horn sounded throughout the too quiet, thunderous in its solitude. The bravest or most foolish of the people looked out to see the source of the noise.

There, floating just above the buildings was a virtual army of ghost. Most sat astride emaciated, horse-like creatures with leathery wings and mad red eyes, while others stood, or floated as the case may be, at the ready, awaiting their orders. At the forefront was none other than Inviso-Bill, glowing green eyes cold as the frozen pits of Hell. It was almost like a page out of Revelations…

Both sides watched each other, total silence reigning supreme. Each waited to see what the other would do.

A shot from Amnityville's top ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton, broke the silence. The spirits smoothly dodged the shot and lunged for the people.

Maddie tried to get off another shot with her Fenton bazooka only to find that the weapon that she was positive she had recharged the night before had been completely drained! That one shot was all she had. She looked over accusingly at her husband to see him pulling the trigger of the Fenton Peeler with no result. The two looked at each other before each grabbed another weapon and then another and another.

As each proved to be as unsuccessful as the last, Jack Fenton made the most observant comment he had ever made before in his life, "Suffering Spooks! We've been sabotaged!"

The town was a chaotic mess of screaming, running, and crying. Some tried to duck into buildings and alleyways only to be flushed out by the terrifying specters lying in wait.

Maddie and Jack looked on helplessly at the terrified masses when Maddie noticed something odd…

Despite the fact that the ghost could have easily caught their frightened prey, they never did. In fact, they seemed to be doing so intentionally. Also, whenever someone fell or tripped, they seem to jerk up back to their feet by some unseen force, thus narrowly avoiding being trampled.

Maddie's eyes widened.

"It's a trap!" she gasped under her breath. "Jack, it's a trap!" She turned towards her love only to feel the sharp bite of a needle before darkness engulfed her.

Jasmine watched from the shadows in horror.

"Danny, what have you done?"

Looking about wildly, she spotted the one she was looking for…the one she had once been so proud of.

Danny watched the people running about in a panicked rush as they were herded into smaller and smaller groups, his heart heavy like that of a parent having to hold down their screaming, crying child to receive a shot that was for their own good, even if they didn't know it. The communicator in his ear beeped.

"We have the hunters, my Prince."

Danny sighed with relief. Two down, one to go…

"Good job. Now, keep an eye out for Bossy Brain…I repeat, keep an eye out for Bossy Brain…" Danny spoke into the mic.

"I suppose that's me," came a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around and came face to face with Jazz.

"What is going on, Danny!"

With sudden clarity, Danny realized that she knew _exactly_ who he was.

"How long have you known?"

"Since that creepy councilor tried to zap me, and don't try to change the subject! I was so proud of you. That's why I never told anyone, not even you! Why are you doing this!" Jazz was quite clearly pissed.

Danny looked at her beseechingly, "Please Jazz. I don't have time to explain. Just understand this, something bad is coming! I need to get everyone out. I promise I'll explain later."

Jazz looked uncertain, "Well…"

Danny went for the jugular, "Please, I'm asking you to trust me as your brother!"

Jazz sighed in defeat, "Alright Danny…"

Danny smiled in relief and gave his sister a quick hug, "Thanks, sis."

He reached up and touched his communicator, telling the ones on the other side of the line to come get his sister.

TBC…

Next up will be the journey through the Ghost Zone.

I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
